


Falling (Catching)

by trisarawrtops



Series: Catching (Holding) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, train scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trisarawrtops/pseuds/trisarawrtops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s falling, fingers reaching, stretching, grasping at nothing. The wind is ripping, tearing, pulling him away. He’s falling and Steve’s not catching him.  </p><p>Or, Bucky's fall from the train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling (Catching)

He’s falling, fingers reaching, stretching, grasping at nothing. The wind is ripping, tearing, pulling him away. He’s falling and Steve’s not catching him. 

.

Stop. Rewind. 

 

He’s seven years old, on borrowed skates. He’s sliding on ice, arms windmilling, and Steve’s catching him. Steve’s small hands grasp his and pull, stabilizing his slow downward tumble, and he’s laughing. He’s still laughing when Steve yanks him to the side of the rink to beg their mothers for hot chocolate. He’s seven years old and he’s sharing a cup of hot chocolate, wearing borrowed skates, and he’s never been happier. 

 

He’s 14 years old, face throbbing from the punch, reeling back as the larger boy presses forward. He’s losing his footing on the dirty cobbles in the alley, going down, and Steve’s catching him. Steve’s pushing him upright, and he’s back in the fight, tasting blood, Steve’s small fists flying at his side. He’s 14 years old and his blood is thrumming in his ears and he already knows he’ll follow Steve anywhere. 

 

He’s 18 years old, stumbling, drunk on his first taste of alcohol and Steve’s warmth under his arm. He’s stumbling and Steve’s catching him. Steve’s closing the door to their apartment, bolting them safe inside, turning to face him, pushing up onto his toes. He’s 18 years old, leaning down to meet Steve halfway, and he’s in love. 

 

He’s 26 years old, bone-tired, body aching, tripping over his own feet, and Steve’s catching him. Steve’s new, strong body is lifting him, cradling him in gentle arms, pulling him in close, keeping the world at bay. He’s 26 years old, he’s alive and he’s exhausted. 

 

He’s 27 years old. He’s reaching, fingers brushing. It’s cold, so cold. The wind is ripping, tearing, pulling him away. He’s 27 years old and he’s falling –-

\-- and Steve’s not catching him. Not this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry guys. This just crept up on me in the middle of writing happy pre-war porn. 
> 
> Concrit welcome.


End file.
